


if i was larry's boyfriend i simply wouldnt die

by zigzagoon



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, cliff is a himbo, just posting because i think its SO FUNNY, unfinished fic that will never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigzagoon/pseuds/zigzagoon
Summary: rip to john but im differentclifflarry fic that i never finished but my friends say its so funny. you win this round





	if i was larry's boyfriend i simply wouldnt die

It was hard being Cliff Steele. He had no dick- no real mouth- and those were the only two things he ever really used. 

He was joking, of course. 

Larry got it. Larry was his bro. He was tall, and nice, and gay, and had a really good voice. Cliff liked him a lot. As bros. He wasn’t gay. Bros can find other bros handsome- even if said bros are mummy men- and it was not gay. 

“Though I totally support gays!” He said aloud. Larry just looked at him. 

“Okay. That’s good, I guess.” He said. Cliff liked being so supportive of his bro. He wanted Larry to feel accepted- since he wasn’t before coming to the manor. He also just, really wanted Larry to stop being so sad all the time. 

“Yeah!” He paused. “I’m sorry your boyfriend died!” 

Larry looked away again. “Cliff.” 

“Sorry!” 

“Is there a rat in your head, again?” 

“No! I-uh- I just feel bad. I mean. When Kate died, I was pretty beat up about it, too.” He looked at Larry intently. He couldn’t see his face- he really, really wanted to, though. Not in a gay way, he was just curious. He hoped Larry wasn’t TOO sad, today. “It’s June.” 

“What?” 

“It’s pride month!” He held up his hands in a play of excitement. He didn’t actually know what pride month was about, but it was definitely gay. Larry would like that!


End file.
